1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caulk dispensing gun, and more particularly to a caulk dispensing gun having an adjustable actuating plate adjustable to solidly engage with a piston rod, for effectively driving or moving the piston rod, and for increasing the working life of the caulk dispensing gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical caulk dispensing guns have been developed and comprise a piston rod slidably received in a trigger housing, and a driving or actuating plate engaged onto the piston rod and coupled to a trigger, for being driven to move the piston rod along the trigger housing, and for forcing the piston rod to squeeze a fluid cartridge, or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,765 to Broesamle discloses one of the typical caulk dispensing guns and also comprises a driving or actuating plate engaged onto a piston rod and coupled to a trigger, for being driven to move the piston rod along a trigger housing, and to force the piston rod to squeeze a fluid cartridge, or the like in a reciprocating action.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,899 to Sung also discloses one of the typical caulk dispensing guns and also comprises a driving or actuating plate tiltedly engaged onto a piston rod and coupled to a trigger, for being driven to move the piston rod incrementally and forwardly and rearwardly relative to a trigger housing, and to force the piston rod to squeeze a viscous material out of a fluid cartridge, or the like.
In the conventional caulk dispensing guns, a great frictional force may normally be generated between the driving or actuating plate and the piston rod, such that both the driving or actuating plate and the piston rod may be scrubbed or worn out after a term of usage, such that the driving or actuating plate may be become loose relative to the piston rod after the driving or actuating plate and the piston rod have been scrubbed or worn out. However, the driving or actuating plate may not be adjusted relative to the piston rod and thus may not be solidly engaged with the piston rod after the driving or actuating plate and the piston rod have been scrubbed or worn out.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional caulk dispensing guns.